


Escape!

by jennytork



Series: Silent Knight AU [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Deaf Ken Hutchinson, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Mute Ken Hutchinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Two men work together to get out of the pickle they find themselves in and get back to their friends.





	Escape!

JD let out a soft grunt as the ropes holding his wrists parted. He turned and smiled, raising his hands.

_Better._

The blond detective nodded and raised his own hands. _Now we can talk._

_I'm Agent JD Dunne, ATF computer expert._

_Detective Ken Hutchinson. Call me Hutch._

_Nice to meet you, Hutch. Ready to find a way out of here?_

_You know it! They shot Honey – I'm going to see them put away._

JD frowned. _Honey?_

_The dog. She's my service animal._

JD's eyes widened. _I hope she's okay._

_I'm sure she is._ He grinned at JD's expression. _Didn't make the connection?_

_That she was your service animal because you're deaf? No – sorry. I knew you were deaf and she was there, but..._

Hutch laughed into his hands. JD rolled his eyes. _Let's get to planning a way out of here?_

_You're on!_

Planning was curtailed when one of the thugs came in to check on them. As he turned to leave, JD's eyes widened. Without a sound of warning, he lunged.

JD smashed the bad guy into Hutch, who knocked him out. Then he glared at JD. _Not that I'm not grateful, but what the hell?_

_His belt,_ JD signed. _He's got my radio -- and my tools!_

_Great -- you can radio for help!_

_Except I don't know where we are._ Then JD's hands were busy with the radio's innards. At last, he snapped it closed. _There, _he signed. _Homing beacon. With any luck, we should be found soon._

Hutch crossed his fingers.

"Soon" turned out to be half an hour. The homing device worked like a charm and the punks who thought a kid and a deaf man were easy targets found themselves facing the combined wrath of Bay City, California's finest as well as Denver's own crack ATF Team Seven.

Hutch was reunited with Honey -- who recovered completely -- and they left Denver with seven new friends that they were positive they'd see again.

***


End file.
